The Promise
by 0ViciousCabaret0
Summary: Takes place during the four month stay in the seaside village. Mika is finding it difficult to control his thirst. He asks Yuu to make him a promise.
1. Blood

Blood.

The thought of it consumed him, burning him with a monstrous thirst.

Mika clenched his fists tightly as he walked, surveying the outskirts of the small collection of warehouses and homes that made up their village. He had been chosen for afternoon patrol and was nearing the end of his route. Much like the last three weeks there was nothing amiss. The Horsemen of John and other such beasts had been avoiding this sector altogether.

Blood.

He looked toward the hills that bordered the town. How much longer until his brother returned?

Yuu, Narumi and Mistuba had left four days ago to help a neighboring village with a monster infestation. They had been scouting the area for foodstuffs and other goods when they had come across a group of about twenty humans living in an abandoned mine. The refugees told Shinoa's squad of their plight and asked for aid, which was readily given. Yoichi-who had been with the initial ranging party and had returned to tell of their departure-said that the infested town was only two days away on foot. They should be back soon.

Blood.

The sun was beginning to dip below the horizon. Picking up his pace, Mika turned and headed back toward their makeshift home. The old factory near the coast had been turned in to a livable space with the addition of a few walls, a kitchen and a vegetable garden.

As he approached, Mika saw a group of children playing a game of chase just outside the building's perimeter fence. He paid them no attention as they squealed and giggled, until a young girl with blonde braids crashed in to his side which sent her sprawling in the dirt.

The other children stopped abruptly, their laughter dying in their throats. Staring up at Mika, the fallen girl grew pale. "S-sorry," she stammered, trying to avoid his crimson gaze. But the vampire wasn't looking at her. During her tumble the girl had scraped her knee. A thin stream of blood began to drip down her leg. Mika's breath caught in his throat as the scent of it hit him.

Blood.

So near and so easily obtained. He could bury his fangs in her neck and slake his abominable thirst before she could let out a scream. His hands began to shake.

Tearing his eyes away, Mika pushed past the gate and climbed the stairs in to the factory. He could hear the vague chatter of the children resume as he shut the door behind him.

"Hello, Mika-san! How was your patrol?" Shinoa asked in greeting from the kitchen.

Saying nothing, he headed straight for the room he shared with Yuu. With the door closed, Mika sat down heavily on his bed, his hand clutching his throat. He could still smell the girl's blood, its heady scent scorching him. Doubling over he tried to regain some semblance of composure, holding his aching chest.

Blood... Blood... Blood...

The thirst was getting stronger with each feeding. So often Yuu had offered his throat to Mika's fangs, telling him to take all he needed. But Mika knew that some day soon Yuu's blood would not be enough, and his thirst would pull both of them down in to the darkest depths of hell.

Throughout the house, Mika could hear the humans. Shinoa was cooking dinner while Yoichi and Kimizuki were sparring in the loft upstairs. He could feel them moving about, their bodies pulsing with rich, hot blood. If he called out to one of them they would come to him without a second thought.

Mika's hands found the hard wood of his bed frame and he gripped it until he felt the wood creak beneath his fingers. _The humans are Yuu's family_ , he thought dully. But the monster within reminded him that they had given their blood to him before. It remembered the taste of each individual member of Shinoa's squad and it wanted more.

A soft knock came at his door. "Mika," Yoichi's voice called from the other side. "Dinner is almost ready. Shinoa asked me to come check on you," he paused, waiting for a response. "Are you okay?"

A dry, sharp chuckle escaped Mika as he sat up. "I'm fine. Leave me alone." He heard the boy shuffle his feet but he did not leave.

" Ah... It's just, Shinoa said you might be thirsty and since, well, Yuu is not here..." Mika's throat tightened at Yoichi's words, his head swimming. "I mean, I don't have any duties tonight so I could-"

"So you could, what? Feed me like some household pet? I don't need your filthy blood, human," Mika hissed. He had grown to like the younger boy somewhat over the last three months, but his control was hanging by a thread. He didn't want to hurt him.

Yoichi was startled by the ferocity in Mika's voice. Hadn't they already gotten past this contention? "Oh, no, I don't mean it like that," he sputtered. "I just wanted to help. Kimizuki says it looks like there is a storm coming in and that it could delay Yuu and them from coming home for a few more days."

 _A few more days_ , Mika thought bitterly. His fangs ached at the promise of fresh blood just outside his door. "It is none of your concern. _Go away_."

"O-okay," Yoichi's said, turning away uncertainly. He could hear the others in the kitchen getting ready to eat. With one last look at the door he went to join them.


	2. Thirst

It was another few hours until the rest of the house settled in to sleep. Kimizuki had left for his patrol shortly after dinner and was not due to return for a while yet. Silently, Mika opened his bedroom door and stepped out. He could hear the even breathing of Shinoa and Yoichi as they slept, unwitting of the bloodthirsty monster lurking in their house. Mika walked quickly to the front door and let himself out into the night air.

Kimizuki had been right. Rain had begun to fall about an hour ago and the waves crashing on the shore became increasingly more violent as the storm moved inwards. The cold, heavy drops felt good on his burning flesh.

Blood.

In the moonlight Mika could see the slumbering town. With a conscious effort he turned away from the small collection of buildings and began to walk along the shore. He didn't trust himself to be near anyone while the thirst raged inside of him. He needed to find somewhere to stay where he knew he wouldn't be of danger to the squad or townspeople. Each step was heavier than the last, the salt spray biting sharply at his exposed face and hands.

Blood.

He walked until the moon was high in the sky. Though the rain obscured his vision he was certain he was far enough away from the humans. The wind was beginning to tear at his clothes and he was thoroughly soaked. The burning ache in his throat was making it difficult to concentrate.

Shelter. He needed shelter.

There were no man made structures nearby, though the rain made it impossible to see beyond twenty feet in any direction. Perking up his ears Mika listened carefully. Somewhere close at hand was the hollow, scraping sound of wind being pulled through a crevice. Peering at the cliffs that loomed ahead he spotted a small opening in the rock face, just big enough for him to slip through. He worked his way in to what happened to be a cavern. Though it was dark it was blessedly free of the wind and rain. Mika took off his white cloak and laid it out to dry on a low rock shelf.

The cavern extended back beyond the reach of the muddied moonlight. Minding his footing on the uneven ground, Mika ventured further into its depths. About thirty feet from the entrance his keen vampire eyes found a disused fire pit. Just beyond that was a small alcove in the rocks where some one had made a rude bed. On a hunch, Mika searched the area and found a small bundle of charred driftwood. Soon enough he had embers glowing brightly.

Blood.

This place reeked of humans. It likely had been a safe haven for fisher folk or travelers caught out in unfavorable weather. The light of the fire allowed him to investigate further, distracting himself as best he could. There were a few personal belongings strewn about the cavern floor-clothing, an old sun hat, a net.

Distantly, through the howling of the storm, Mika heard uneven footsteps approaching from the outside. Kicking sand on the embers to extinguish the light he edged his way silently to the mouth of the cave. The rain obscured any scent he may have been able to glean. Before he could prepare himself a figured ducked in to the crevice, its form covered by a sodden cloak.

Mika stood just out of sight behind a jutting rock, his hand on his sword hilt. The figure stopped, most likely smelling the recently smothered fire. A hand slipped beneath the folds of its cloak as it moved forward cautiously. In one swift movement Mika emerged from his hiding place, drew his blade and pinned the intruder to the cavern wall. A startled cry escaped from what turned out to be a young man as he felt Mika's blade press against his throat.

Blood.

The harsh scent of the human's panic struck the vampire, his jaw tightening to restrain pernicious fangs. The boy was younger and slighter than himself, thin almost to the point of being haggard. Meeting Mika's crimson gaze he froze, recognizing the creature before him.

"P-please," the boy began meekly, "I was just trying to get out of the storm. Please don't kill me." Mika felt the boy trembling beneath his grasp.

"Drop your weapon," Mika commanded. The boy raised his hand and released the small stone dagger he held there.

"Please," the boy said again, "don't hurt me. I didn't know there would be anyone in here. If you let me go I will leave." A flash of lightening ripped across the sky outside followed by a low growl of thunder.

Blood.

"So that you can warn other humans of my presence? I don't think so." Mika's hand tightened around the boy's throat. He could feel the boy's blood pulsing there fueled by terror. The beast within him savored the sensation.

"No!" The boy grabbed at Mika's wrist. "There are no other humans near here. This is my home."

 _No other humans,_ Mika thought numbly. _No one to miss him._ He lowered his blade, his senses focusing on the roaring pulse under his fingers. The boy saw the vampire's eyes shift to his exposed throat. He began to struggle in earnest then, clawing and kicking at Mika, his breath coming fast. This only served to excite the vampire; the predator finally had its prey.

The boy's flesh was hot beneath his lips. He could smell the blood just beneath the surface, tantalizing him. Dully, as if from a distance, Mika heard a stifled cry as his fangs pierced the skin.

Blood. It rushed in to him, quenching the fire that had consumed his whole being. The vampire shuddered as the blood flowed through him, sharpening his senses and revitalizing his body. He drank eagerly. The madness that had clouded his mind for so many days was beginning to recede.

He continued to pull at the fragile life line until a muffled gurgle brought him out of himself. Releasing the boy's neck, Mika lifted his head. Blood covered the human's front, further soaking his cloak. Mika recoiled. The boy fell to the cavern floor, limp and unmoving.

 _No._


	3. Sinner

A sick dread filled Mika's stomach. How many times had he seen Ferid or the others drain a human? It was over always over so quickly, their bodies cast aside... How long had he been feeding from this boy? Dropping to his knees, Mika searched for signs of life. Relief washed over him as he felt a thready pulse. The boy's breathing was shallow as he continued to lose blood. The vampire pressed his hand firmly on the ravaged artery, slowing the flow.

Looking at the pale boy Mika began to feel sick. _Monster,_ he thought. _I am a monster._ The taste of blood lingered in his mouth, rich and vile. Tears began to well in his eyes. _I am not fit to be human._ He lifted the boy gently in his arms. _I am not worthy of a family, of Yuu._ He brought the boy to the small makeshift bed and laid him down, his hand still acting as a tourniquet. Outside the cavern the wind howled furiously.

* * *

The midday sun burned brightly in the sky. Yuu crested the hill overlooking their village. The storm had downed a handful of structures and he could see people busy at work putting them to rights.

"Slow down, Yuu-San!" Mitsuba called after him, running to catch up. "What's your hurry?"

"I'm just glad to be home," he said cheerily, his eyes lighting on the old factory near the shore. _Mika._

Resuming his brisk pace, Yuu sped through the town, greeting everyone he saw. _Mika._

He reached the factory long before Mitsuba and Narumi. As he climbed the steps he could hear voices coming from within.

"...since last night," he heard Kimizuki say. His tone was stern.

"Where could he have gone?" Yoichi asked.

"Yoichi," came Shinoa's voice, "when you spoke with him last night, did he mention anything?"

"No," he replied. "But he seemed angry."

"This is bad," said Shinoa.

"What's bad?" Yuu asked, opening the door. Kimizuki, Yoichi and Shinoa were standing in the living room, their faces grim. Shinoa turned to him.

"Yuu-san, we didn't expect you back so soon." She looked behind him. "Where are the others?"

"They're on their way." He shut the door behind him and looked about the room. "Where is Mika?" The others exchange an uneasy look.

"We don't know," Kimizuki said uncertainly. "His bedroom door was wide open when I returned from patrol last night. I thought maybe he had gone out but when we woke up this morning he still hadn't returned."

"We've been asking around but no one has seen him since yesterday afternoon." Shinoa bit her lip. "Yuu, it's been five days since Mika drank blood."

Yuu looked at her sharply. "What?"

"I had offered him some of my blood... But he told me to leave him alone," Yoichi said, looking at the ground.

"We need to find him," Yuu said, and without another word he bolted out the front door.

Yuu was worried. He knew that Mika's thirst was growing with every passing day. The morning before he had left to go ranging Yuu had insisted upon feeding him. He could feel Mika shaking as he drank, trying desperately to remain in control. As it was the feeding had left Yuu weak, though he would never tell Mika that.

"Mika, you idiot," Yuu cursed. Stopping, he focused inwards. Like a caged animal his demon was there, waiting patiently. He could feel its power radiating from within him. He stretched out his senses, seeking any trace of his brother.

The trail was faint. Yuu could feel the vampire's energy like a fine keening chord, distant but distinct. Turning towards the beach he broke in to a run.

* * *

The sun poured in to the cavern. Mika's eyes ached from strain. He hadn't slept, intent on monitoring the human. As it was, the boy had made it through the night, though his condition had worsened considerably. In addition to a ghastly pallor he also had a sheen of sweat covering him. His eyes were sunken and occasionally his body would twitch and spasm.

Mika had stripped away the boy's soaked clothes, instead covering him with his own white cloak. Sickened by the blood, the vampire had tossed the clothes and his gloves in to the fire.

If he didn't do something soon the boy was sure to die. With grim resolve, Mika hoisted the boy on to his back. The human shuddered but did not wake. Emerging out on to the beach he began to walk towards the village.

 _What will I tell them?_ Mika grimaced. _I do not deserve a family. A monster can not live amongst humans._ His eyes stung with bitter tears. He would take the boy to someplace safe.

And he would leave.


	4. Mika & Yuu

Though the rain had washed away any physical sign of his brother's passage Yuu could almost see his path. The demon had latched on to the vampire's signature, tasting his fury and hunger from last night. Yuu ran until his legs and lungs ached

Stopping for just a moment to catch his breath, Yuu kicked at the sand angrily. _I should have known_ , he thought. _I should have come home earlier_. He had grown up in a world of blood. He knew how terrible a vampire's thirst could be.

He pushed on, ignoring his sore muscles. _Mika._

It was nearly dusk when he spotted a figure with blonde hair slowly making its way along the shore. With a sudden burst of energy, Yuu sprinted. As he drew closer he realized that Mika was not alone. He seemed to be carrying someone on his back. "Mika!"

Mika's head shot up at the sound of the familiar voice. Seeing his brother running at him with a wide smile, the vampire stopped in his tracks. _No_. His stomach felt like it was full of molten lead. _No, not Yuu_. There was no way to conceal his sin. Mika waited as his brother drew near.

"Mika!" Yuu exclaimed happily. "Where have you been? We've been looking for you. You had me worried, dummy!" The blonde boy did not respond. His crimson eyes seemed to look straight through him. "Mika? What's wrong?" Yuu's gaze shifted to the burden on his brother's back. It was a boy about their age who was very pale and appeared to be unconscious.

"I'm sorry, Mika." The wind blew gently, tugging at their hair and clothes. "I shouldn't have left. I should have let some one else go in my place. I could have-"

"Stop it, Yuu-chan," Mika snapped. "This is what I am now: a disgusting, bloodthirsty fiend. I tried to resist and yet here it is," Mika indicated to the boy. "This is what it means to be a vampire. I am not suitable to be around humans any longer."

"Don't say that, Mika. You're still my family, vampire or not. We just have to be more careful and make sure that you get enough blood."

"Enough?" Mika sneered. _This is for the best._ "It's never enough. I wanted to drain him, to suck him dry. Even now I can feel the thirst within me trying to take control. If you bared your neck to me now I would latch on without another thought."

"Is that so?" Yuu stepped forward. "Prove it." Pulling down his collar, he turned his head, exposing his neck to the vampire's gaze. "Show me what a monster you are."

Unbidden, Mika felt himself drawn towards his brother. His free hand grabbed Yuu's shirt front, pulling him closer. Green eyes bore in to him as he lowered his head.

"I-I can't." Mika released his hold on his brother. "I don't want this, Yuu-chan." He fell heavily to his knees, the boy on his back lolling to one side. He moaned feverishly. The vampire began to cry. "I don't want to be a monster any more."

"Idiot," Yuu said softly, kneeling beside the blonde boy. "What did I tell you? If it's hard for you, I'm just going to have to find a way to turn you back in to a human. We are family after all."

Mika shook his head firmly, wiping his eyes. "I am not fit to be a human, Yuu-chan. Please," he laid the unconscious boy before his brother. "Take him and leave me. I don't want to hurt any one else." Without another word Mika stood and made to walk away.

"Mika!" Yuu sprang up, grasping his wrist. "If you leave I will never forgive you. You are my family," he said firmly, pulling the blonde boy in to a tight hug. "And family doesn't leave family behind. I am here for you, no matter what."

"Yuu..." Mika began.

"Shut up, I don't want to hear it. Like I said before, even if we have to struggle, let us struggle together."

Mika put his arms around his brother, sobs wracking his body. "Please, Yuu. Please promise me something."

"Anything."

"If I am unable- _When_ I am unable to stop myself, when the thirst finally takes control, please," he looked in to those green eyes that he loved more than anything. "You must promise that you won't hesitate to kill me."

"I can't do that!" Yuu exclaimed. "It won't come to that, Mika. Stop being so-"

"Yuu-chan." The vampire gripped him harder. "You must promise me this."

The raven haired boy dropped his gaze. A gust of wind tousled his hair. "I promise, Mika."

The vampire released him. "Thank you, Yuu-chan." He bent down to pick up the boy at his feet.

"C'mon, Mika," Yuu said assuredly. "Let's go home."


	5. Sick

Shinoa waved to the brothers as they neared the perimeter fence. "Welcome back," she greeted, smiling. As they approached she saw that Mika was carrying someone. She locked eyes with Yuu, a question forming on her lips.

"He's sick," Yuu said, motioning to the boy. "We're going to take him to Dr. Tsurugi. We should be back in time for dinner." He was grinning but she knew something was wrong. Shinoa took a step after them. Mika looked up at her sharply, a dangerous gleam in his crimson eyes. She thought she saw him stiffen for a moment before they continued on down the road.

Shinoa went back inside. Kimizuki stood in the doorway, glancing at the dwindling figures of Mika and Yuu. "Where are they going?" he asked, following Shinoa in to the kitchen. She grabbed a large pot and began filling it with water from the taps.

"They needed to go in to town," she turned off the taps and smiled at him. "Yuu said they'd be back soon. Can you please go tell the others to get ready for dinner?" Kimizuki shrugged and left.

Shinoa looked out the window. She could see lights winking on in the village as the sun began to sink. Her mind drifted back to Mika and the pale boy he carried. His eyes had frozen her, willing her not to look. But it was too late. She had seen the rusty smear around his lips, felt the power radiating from him. She knew what had happened.

* * *

"I will wait outside," Mika said, placing the boy in his brother's arms. Yuu was surprised at easily he supported his weight. _He's so small._

The light in front of Dr. Tsurugi's house was on, illuminating a small garden. Mika stood at the edge of the pool of light facing the empty street. Yuu padded up the old porch steps and listened at the door. He could hear a man's voice, then a woman's responded. He knocked and waited. An older woman with black hair opened the door. Yuu had seen her in the village before but couldn't remember her name. "Hello, I am sorry to disturb you but I need to see the doctor." Yuu looked down at his burden then smiled sheepishly. He had tucked the boy's face in to his chest. "My friend is injured."

The woman stepped aside. "Oh, it's you, Yuuichiro! Please, come inside. I just finished my appointment with the doctor. Is it Yoichi? Is he okay?" She indicated to the boy.

"Ah, no, he's fine. I just want the doctor to look at something." He was getting nervous; he had never been comfortable lying.

Dr. Tsurugi stood from behind his desk. "Place him on the exam table. Have a good evening, Mrs. Brown." The woman waved good-bye, closing the door behind her. Yuu placed the bundled boy gingerly on the exam table. "That is Mikaela's cloak. I don't know much about vampire biology but-" Dr. Tsurugi paused, pulling back the white collar and exposing the boy's face. Noticing his pallor, the doctor's fingers searched the boy's throat. The two puncture wounds in his hot, swollen flesh told him everything.

Dr. Tsurugi fixed Yuu with a cold gaze. "When?" he asked pointedly.

"Yesterday," Yuu replied. _Mika._

"I have not seen this boy before. Is he from the village?" Yuu could hear the bitterness in the doctor's words.

"No, he's not."

Dr. Tsurugi examined the boy's eyes, noting their responsiveness to sudden light. His pulse was weak but consistent. "Where is Mikaela?" the doctor asked, turning to Yuu.

"He's around," Yuu said. He couldn't read the expression the doctor wore.

"The boy is going to be fine. He will need stay here for a while under my care." Dr. Tsurugi grabbed a well worn notebook from his desk and jotted down his findings. "I will let you know when his condition improves."

Yuu was glad for the good news, but his mind was far from easy. "Thank you so much, doctor." He looked down at the boy on the table. "Mika is my family. I will make sure this doesn't happen again."

"Your squad has saved our village dozens of times. Mikaela has never been a danger to us before." Dr. Tsurugi stared at Yuu. "What changed?"

"I was gone too long, " Yuu said. "He hadn't fed in five days and... he couldn't help it." His fists tightened at his sides. _I'm so sorry, Mika. I'm sorry I left you behind again._

Dr. Tsurugi's eyes flashed behind his glasses. "You're his only donor?"

"Yes."

"Yuuichiro, that is very dangerous. Like others here you were once held captive in Sanguinem. You know how strong, how deadly a vampire's thirst can be." Yuu straightened at the doctor's words.

"I understand, doctor. Thank you very much for your help." He took one last look at the wan boy on the table. "Is it okay if I come by and check on him tomorrow?"

"If you want." Dr. Tsurugi turned back to his patient. "Good night, Yuuichiro."

"Good night, doctor." Yuu bowed and left. Pale tendrils of moonlight spilled from the clouds and he could see his brother standing at the end of the garden path. "Mika-san!"


	6. Monstrous

"Dr. Tsurugi said he's going to be okay," Yuu beamed at Mika, but the vampire could sense that there was something wrong.

"What else did he say?" Mika asked. They began to walk back toward the factory on the shore. Yuu was half a step ahead of him and did not answer. "Hey!" Mika grabbed his brother by the shoulder, stopping him before he could pick up his pace. "Yuu-chan, what is it?"

"I'm sorry, Mika. I shouldn't have left you again. We just need to be more careful." Yuu touched the hand on his shoulder. "We need to make sure this doesn't happen again." The hand fell.

"And how are we going to do that?" Mika asked. They continued walking, Yuu now by his side.

Yuu smiled. "You just need to drink regularly, of course. I'll ask everyone so we can all help out. We are a family, after all."

Mika's mouth went dry at his brother's words. _Drink... from everyone?_ The beast within him relished the idea. "Yuu-chan..."

"Your thirst is getting stronger, isn't it?" Yuu asked gently. Mika looked at him, his mouth tightening. "I have to help you survive so we can turn you back in to a human. So we'll do whatever it takes!"

They reached the factory's perimeter fence. The pleasant scent of something roasting drifted on the wind. Yoichi poked his head from the second floor window, then ducked back inside. "They're home!"

The brothers heard him call out as they climbed the front steps. Mika made straight for their shared room, ignoring the greetings and questions from the rest of the squad.

"Took you long enough!" Mitsuba teased Yuu. "We almost sent out a search party for _you."_

The vampire closed the door securely behind him and immediately stripped off his soiled uniform. He heard the clatter of flatware and the laughter of Yoichi and Mitsuba. After a while, the talking quieted, and Mika could only pick up the indistinct murmur of Yuu's voice. _He's asking them._ His belly tightened. The thought of them, here, in his room, their willing throats exposed to his aching fangs...

 _Monstrous,_ he thought, forcing the image away. He pulled on a clean shirt and a fresh pair of trousers. _They are Yuu's family. He cares about them._ His hands were shaking as he laced up his boots. He could hear the others' voices now, sounding affirmative and cheerful. _They agreed,_ he thought numbly.

The laughter and chatting resumed in the kitchen. Mika sat on his bed in the darkness, his hand on his throat. _No, it's too soon._ familiar burning sensation began to spread throughout his body. _Calm down._ Mika slowed his breathing, sucking in the cool night air to soothe his heated nerves.

He was just beginning to relax when he heard a pair of footsteps approaching his bedroom door. Crossing the room, Mika pulled open the door before either of them could knock. In the low light spilling from the dining room, Mika saw Yuu and Shinoa standing in the hall.

"Mika-chan," Yuu smiled. "We wanted to talk to you." Yuu stepped in to the room past Mika. Shinoa stayed in the hall, looking at the vampire. He caught her gaze. _She knows. Did Yuu tell them_ everything? "Mika, we've decided it's best you drink at least once a day."

The vampire spun on Yuu. "Once a day? That's excessive. Don't just go doing whatever you want-"

"It's a necessary precaution," Shinoa interrupted. "We don't need you to wind up at the doctor's again." Mika understood. Yuu had told everyone that the vampire had been ill and had returned after being treated. Crimson eyes locked with mocha. _But she knows the truth._

"We have agreed to take turns so as to not interfere with patrols and rangings," Yuu explained. "It's Shinoa's turn tonight." Yuu hesitated, looking from his brother to his captain. "Do you want me to stay?"

"No," Shinoa stated, then turned to smile at Yuu. "Go help Narumi clean up."

"Aw, man!" Yuu scratched the back of his neck, stealing one more glance of his brother before leaving the room and closing the door behind him. He made his way to the kitchen.

Shinoa continued to look at Mika wordlessly. _What does she want?_ His eyes narrowed. "Is this some sort of trick? You know what I did. Are you going to try to kill me?" Shinoa stepped towards Mika, who tensed and looked about for his sword. Before he could react he was folded in to a gentle embrace, her head placed against his chest. The vampire was too stunned to move.

"Welcome back, Mika," Shinoa said, releasing him and stepping back. She smiled as her hands went to her collar, unfastening the two buttons at her throat.

Mika grimaced. "I don't need your blood, human." Tearing his eyes from her exposed flesh, he moved behind her and pulled open the door. "Get out."

Shinoa's nostrils flared. She stood on her toes, an accusatory finger wagging at him. "Don't think you can get out of this, Mika! We're a family and we're going to help you. If it means I have to force feed you, I will!" She settled for a moment, relaxing her shoulders. "We take care of one another," she said, a bit more gentle.

Mika stared at her for a long moment, then shut the door. As she pulled down her collar once again he could feel the beast within him stirring.

Blood.

The vampire's hands came up on Shinoa's shoulder, their grip firm but not inescapable. His fangs ached as he leaned toward her yielding, tender skin. Shinoa turned away, closing her eyes tightly as she felt his hot breath on her neck, soon followed by the pinprick pressure of two sharp fangs. The hands on her shoulders began to tremble.

Blood.

His fangs sank in to her, the beast roaring to break free. _She is Yuu's family._ It took all of his strength not to tear out her throat. Shinoa shuddered in Mika's grasp, the hands on her shoulders digging in painfully. She remained as silent as she could, only letting out a quiet sigh of relief when she felt Mika pull away. A trickle of blood stained the corner of his mouth.

Blood. So much blood left. If she were to escape then he would lose his meal.

Mika's hand went to the door behind him, locking it.


	7. Sanity

The _click_ of the lock seemed to echo in the cramped room. Shinoa's face was obscured by shadow in the moonlit room. Mika heard a slight intake of breath followed by a small, humorless laugh. "I thought you wanted me to leave, Mika," she said softly. She crossed her arms in front of her chest, a brow arching. "I can't really do that if you lock us in." The vampire lifted his head, crimson eyes flashing in the low light.

Blood.

The scent of it was heavy in the air, scorching him. He stared at the creature before him. Her posture was relaxed, café eyes lidded with mirth. _She's not afraid?_ A smirk tugged at his lips. _The fool._ The hammering of her pulse teased him with its proximity. Mika took a step towards her. Shinoa unfolded her arms.

A sudden crash made both of them jump, eyes racing to the locked door. Distant shouts could be heard coming from the kitchen.

"I told you they would be too heavy!" Narumi hollered. "That was _all_ of our plates, Yuu!"

"I didn't mean to drop them," came the sheepish reply.

"You'd better get the broom. If Shinoa sees this she's going to kill you."

"Yuuichiro Hyakuya!" Shinoa bellowed. Unable to step aside quickly enough, Mika was nearly bowled over as a furious Shinoa bowled past him, unlocked the door, and flew down the hallway. "What have you do done?!"

"It was an accident!" Yuu cried plaintively.

"You boys are going to clean this up right now. And tomorrow you're going to go in to town and see about getting a new set." She was met with a displeased groan.

"But I didn't break them," protested Narumi.

"No, but you were in charge. You should know better then to leave Yuu unsupervised."

"Hey!" The men exclaimed indignantly. The others began to laugh.

Miika closed the door to his room. His head was swimming, the room spinning sickeningly. He slumped against the frame and tried to calm his erratic breaths. _What did I almost do?_ Mika listened to the clattering in the kitchen as everyone helped clean Yuu's mess. _His family..._ The vampire sat there for a long while, shoulders quaking.

It was nearly midnight when Yuu returned to their room. He had removed the outermost layer of his uniform and rolled up the sleeves of his white undershirt. Mika's eyes quickly spotted the days' old mark he had left on his brother's throat.

Yuu gave him a broad smile. "In bed already, Mika-chan?" The vampire was on his side in his bed, alert but unmoving. "Good, you should rest." The blonde boy grimaced and sat up. Yuu took no notice as he began to change in to his pajamas. "I talked to the others some more and they they think it's a good idea for you to have a break. We were able to rearrange patrols so that you can take this week off!" Yuu sat down heavily on his bed, grinning.

"What did you tell them?" The vampire asked softly.

"Huh?" The raven haired boy furrowed his brow. "Nothing. They didn't ask."

"Have you talked to Shinoa?"

"Well, she was there but she didn't say anything to me." Yuu looked puzzled. "Why, did something happen?"

Mika laid back down and rolled over, his back to brother. "It's nothing. Go to sleep."

"Okay." His brother padded across the room. The bedroom light switched off. "Good night, Mika."


	8. Regret

A chilling fog hung heavy in the air as Mika made his way down the factory's pathway. The morning sun was still rising, peeking through the curtains of condensation. Already the village was bustling with sounds and smells. Along the shore there was a group of men preparing to launch a small boat loaded with nets and bait. Nearby, a few children could be seen playing with their makeshift fishing poles. As he made his way towards the village center several people watched him warily. A bold child saw him and called, "Hello, vampire Mikaela!" His mother clamped a hand over the boy's mouth and pulled him away.

Mika took no heed as stopped in front of the small garden surrounding Dr. Tsurigi's house. He had been to the doctor's home several times before when one of the squad was sick or injured but had never ventured inside. The vampire's ears picked up voices from inside: Dr. Tsurugi speaking with someone. Mika moved silently to the front door and listened.

"...but at least it doesn't hurt," came a woman's voice. She sounded young.

"This won't take long," replied Dr. Tsurigi. "Just relax and keep still."

"How much does he need?"

"Just a bit more. You're almost done," the doctor assured her. He sounded tired.

"Hey!" Mika turned back to the garden. A bearded, middle aged man was coming up the path towards him. His face was red and eyes were hard, but Mika could smell the fear pouring off of him in waves. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I need to speak with the doctor," he said coolly.

The angry man stepped up to him, fists clenched. "What business do you have with him, _vampire_?"

Mika turned to face him fully. _"_ Nothing that concerns you, _human_."

"Damned right it concerns me! That's my daughter in there and I don't want you-" Just then the door to the house was suddenly pulled open. Dr. Tsurigi stood there looking haggard and none too pleased.

"What's going on out here?" the doctor demanded.

Blood.

The undeniable aroma hit the vampire so abruptly that he almost cried out. As it was he had to turn his head to catch his breath. The small front room seemed filled to the brim with the intoxicating scent of fresh, hot blood. _No._ Mika grit his fangs and composed himself. He looked to the bearded man.

"I came to pick up Mya from her appointment and I find _him,"_ the man gestured sharply towards the vampire, "sniffing around the door."

The doctor looked from the man to Mika. His gaze turned icy and his lips tightened. "Give us a moment, Mikaela. We're almost finished here. Please," Dr. Tsurigi inclined his head towards the older man, "come inside. She's done now." The door closed behind the two men smartly.

The vampire walked to the entrance of the garden and waited. A handful of villagers had stopped to listen when they heard the commotion earlier. Mika's crimson gaze scattered them easily enough.

It was another few minutes until the doctor's door opened again and the older man from before stepped out, this time accompanied by a young girl.

Blood.

The cloying smell encircled him, carried by the faint ocean breeze. Mika looked at the girl. Her father was too busy talking to Dr. Tsurigi to notice something was wrong. She had frozen in place, her wide, dark eyes fixated on the vampire in the garden. A small, almost inaudible gasp escaped her quivering lips. Mika narrowed his eyes. _She knows._ Her face was pale, almost pallid. As if by nstinct, his eyes were drawn to the thin arms at her side. There, in the crook of her left elbow, was a small cotton swab secured by a gauze bandage. In the center of the swab was a faint ruby smudge.

Blood.

The girl's father finished his discussion with the doctor and began to descend the garden path, his daughter following behind cautiously. Upon spotting Mika he grimaced, scooped up her fragile frame, and hurried past the vampire.

From his place in the doorway Dr. Tsurigi watched them leave, then turned around and headed back inside. "Come along, then," he called over his shoulder to Mika. The vampire entered the small abode and closed the door behind him. In the dim light of the front room Mika saw the doctor standing behind his desk. Laid out on the there was a set of medical equipment-a syringe, some rubber tubing, a scalpel, and six corked vials of a familiar red liquid. Dr. Tsurigi followed Mika's gaze.

"Did you need something?" asked the doctor wearily. He too was pale and wan, strain and lack of sleeping obvious on his face. He gathered five of the vials gingerly and placed them in a small refrigerated box to the left of his desk. He took the remaining vial and began to attach the rubber tubing to it, his hands steady.

"Sorry..." Mika began, tearing his eyes away from the alluring liquid. _Sickening._ "I came to... Uh, I came to apologize and to... check on him, to see how he's doing."

Dr. Tsurigi paused in his ministrations, his black eyes fixated on the vampire. "Apologize to me, or the boy?"

Mika grimaced. "Both."

"Well, I don't need an apology," the doctor said stiffly. "And I doubt he'd be able to hear it in his condition, much less accept it." Dr. Tsurigi finished attached the tube apparatus to the vial. Pinching one end, he turned it upside down. The blood began to flow through the tube slowly. The doctor watched the vampire; the vampire watched the blood.

Dr. Tsurigi crossed to the far side of the room. A small area had been sectioned off with a curtain to afford some privacy to his patients. Drawing the curtain, he knelt down and began to administer to the shrunken boy that lay on the examination table. He secured the tubing to the IV that was in the boy's arm.

Blood.

Mika watched, entranced, as the blood flowed from the faux vein of the tube into the living veins of the boy. He felt an insistent ache beginning in his fangs. _Monstrous. He's sick, nearly dead..._ The vampire looked at the two humans. The smell of blood in the room was dizzying.

"Then, at the very least, let me thank you," Mika said after a moment. "I-I didn't intend to-"

"What?" the doctor snapped. He took the now empty vial and recorked it. "You didn't _intend_ to drink his blood, bleed him dry?"

Mika's mouth went dry. "No, that's not-"

"Mikaela, "Dr. Tsurigi rounded on him, his eyes bright behind his glasses. "I can not deny that you are integral to your squad, and have done our village service time and again. But if you harm another person in this manner," he gestured to boy, whose chest rasps with labored breaths. "Then I will not hesitate to spread the word and run you and yours out of this village." His face was grim, harsh lines etched deeply as he scowled. "Do I make myself clear?"

A white hot flash of anger ripped through Mika, but it was gone as soon as it appeared. He turned his face, eyes downcast. _For Yuu... For_ my _family..._ "Yes, I understand." Without another word, the vampire turned and left the small house. Outside, a light rain had begun to fall.


End file.
